Kagerou Academy
by Mashiro Kuroba
Summary: ini adalah cerita petualangan(?) sekelompok orang di akademi yang gajenya selangit... CHAPTER 7 UPDATE! Misi pertama di Klub Survival! bagaimanakah 'petualangan pertama(?)' mereka di Klub Survival?...
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Mashiro: ketemu lagi dengan saya-**

**[OC] Kuro: si author yang gajenya selangit**

**Mashiro: di fic kali ini... ada 2 orang yang bukan berasal dari KagePro ikut main di fic - nya!**

**[OC] Shiro: kalau mau tau siapa mereka, baca aja fic-**

**Kuro: yang cacat bin abal ini.**

**Mashiro: baiklah... silahkan membaca fic yang-**

**Kuro: cacat bin abal ini**

**Mashiro: dan... mungkin update - nya agak lama.**

* * *

Ada sebuah kelompok di Kagerou Academy yang sangat populer... mereka adalah...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

hari ini adalah tahun ajaran baru. para murid di Kagerou Academy sedang kelimpungan(?) mencari dorm - nya.

15 menit kemudian...

para murid sudah menemukan dorm - nya masing-masing. ayo kita lihat salah satu dorm - nya~

* * *

dorm nomor 15...

"jadi... kita teman sekamar ya?..." ucap Shintaro. yup! 1 dorm maksimal diisi 6 orang. 1 dorm juga bisa berasal dari kelas mana aja.

"yo Shintaro!~" ucap Seto.

"hahaha... tahun lalu kita kan udah sekamar..." ucap Shintaro. yup! tahun lalu Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya dan Haruka juga sekamar.

"oh iya, di dorm kita ada 6 orang loh." ucap Hibiya.

"berarti 1 orang lagi belum dateng dong?" ucap Haruka.

"iya. kira-kira orangnya seperti apa ya?..." ucap Kano.

BRAAKK

tiba-tiba ada orang yang membuka pintu dorm dengan kasar sehingga membuat orang yang mendengar suara bantingan(?) pintunya menjadi tuli sesaat(?).

"hei... kalau buka pintu jangan kasar-kasar dong... kasihanilah telingaku(?) ini..." ucap Shintaro yang masih memiliki 'efek' akibat bantingan(?) pintu yang keras itu.

"iya. maaf. apakah benar ini dorm nomor 15?" tanya orang itu.

para cowok pun melihat kearah orang itu. orangnya mengenakan baju serba hitam(mau ngelayat?), rambutnya panjang, wajahnya juga mirip perempuan.

"eh...kamu kan... OC - nya author kan?" ucap Hibiya.

"iya. namaku Kuro." ucap orang itu yang ternyata OC - nya author yang bernama Kuro.

"kamu gak salah kamar?... ini kamar cowok loh~" ucap Kano.

"aku gak salah kamar kok. dan... aku MEMANG cowok." ucap Kuro sambil menekankan kata 'memang'.

"tapi... kok kamu mirip cewek sih?" ucap Haruka.

"lah... author yang bikin aku, jadi tanyanya ke author lah!" ucap Kuro.

"kamu benar-benar cowok?" ucap Seto.

"gak percaya? akan aku buktikan!" ucap Kuro yang akan melepas celananya.

"GAK USAH! KITA PERCAYA KOK!" ucap Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya dan Haruka.

"baguslah kalau begitu." ucap Kuro.

* * *

yak!~ kita cek ke dorm yang lain yuk!~

dorm nomor 16...

ada 4 orang cewek yang ada di dorm nomor 16. mereka adalah... Kido, Mary, Momo dan Takane.

"hei, yang ada di dorm nomor 16 itu ada 5 orang kan?" ucap Momo.

"iya." ucap Kido.

BRAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKK

sama seperti kejadian di dorm nomor 15, ada yang membuka pintu dengan kasar. bahkan JAUH lebih kasar dari Kuro.

"hai!~ mohon bantuannya ya, teman!~" ucap orang itu.

"kamu... OC - nya author, Shiro, iya kan?" ucap Takane.

"yup!~" ucap Shiro.

"a-apakah Kuro-chan ga-gak ikut ke Kagerou Academy?..." ucap Mary.

"dia ikut." ucap Shiro.

"terus, dimana orangnya?" tanya Kido.

"dia di dorm sebelah." ucap Shiro.

"EH?! itu kan dorm - nya cowok!" ucap Momo.

"ya emang. Kuro kan cowok." ucap Shiro.

"EH?!" Kido, Mary, Momo dan Takane SANGAT terkejut.

"ta-tapi... Kuro itu mirip cewek!" ucap Takane.

"nasibnya Kuro sama dengan Kido. tapi, Kido dianggap cowok karena matanya yang seram-" belum sempat Shiro menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kido langsung memotong.

"oh, maaf ya karena aku mempunyai mata yang menyeramkan." ucap Kido dengan death glare - nya.

"tapi, Kido punya pens (fans) fanatik loh!~" ucap Shiro.

"siapa?" ucap Kido.

"author! author itu pens (fans) fanatiknya Kido loh!~ hp - nya author itu penuh dengan foto-fotonya Kido!"

"Shiro, kok kamu tau sih?..." ucap si author yang tiba-tiba muncul(?).

"oh... waktu itu aku pernah minjem(baca: mencuri) hp - nya author. terus, aku liat-liatin foto-fotonya." ucap Shiro.  
"emang fotonya ada berapa?" ucap Kido.

"482." ucap Shiro.

"wah... Kido punya pens (fans) fanatik nih~" ucap Momo.

"dan... ada banyak foto KanoKido - nya loh!" ucap Shiro.

"thor, lo dapet fotonya dari mana?" ucap Kido dengan death glare - nya.

"di gugel~" ucap si author yang tidak menyadari death glare - nya Kido.

* * *

yak! kembali di dorm nomor 15~

"hei, aku dengar di Kagerou Academy ada sebuah kelompok yang sangat populer. siapa mereka?" ucap Kuro.

"mereka adalah... kami!" ucap Kano.

"yup! kami adalah Mekakushidan! kelompok yang sangat populer di Kagerou Academy!" ucap Haruka.

"katanya Mekakushidan ada 9 anggota..." ucap Kuro.

"4 anggota yang lain ada di kamar sebelah." ucap Seto.

"jadi... kenapa kalian populer?" ucap Kuro.

"mau tau? itu karena..." ucap Haruka.

* * *

di dorm nomor 16...

"hei! ada kelompok yang sangat populer di Kagerou Academy kan? siapa mereka?" ucap Shiro.

"kami." ucap Kido, Mary, Momo dan Takane bersamaan.

"kalian populer karena apa?" ucap Shiro.

"nanti akan kami jelaskan, sekarang, kami mau 'ritual' (?) dulu dengan anggota kelompok yang lain. kamu mau ikut gak?" ucap Kido.

"ikut!~" ucap Shiro. akhirnya, mereka pun pergi ke dorm nomor 15...

* * *

di dorm nomor 15...

"... tuhan tau kenapa!~" ucap Haruka.

Kuro pun ber - sweatdrop - ria.

"nanti akan kami jelaskan. sekarang, kami mau 'ritual' (?) dulu." ucap Shintaro.

"sepertinya mereka sudah datang..." ucap Seto.

" 'mereka' ?" ucap Kuro.

"itu kami." ucap Kido, Mary, Momo dan Takane yang tiba-tiba datang.

"ANJIR! SEJAK KAPAN KALIAN ADA DISITU?!" ucap Kuro yang kaget 3/4 mati.

"hai Kuro~ kita ikutan ritualnya yuk!~" ucap Shiro.

"ka-kamu mau i-ikutan ritualnya?..." ucap Kuro.

"iya~ kayaknya seru nih~" ucap Shiro.

"emangnya ritualnya apa?" ucap Kuro.

"ritualnya adalah..." ucap Kano.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: kira-kira ritualnya apa ya?...**

**[OC] Shiro: kalau mau tau ritualnya apa, silahkan nantikan chapter berikutnya~**

**[OC] Kuro: kalau gak mau tau?**

**Mashiro: ya gak usah baca fic - nya lah. dan... terima kasih yang udah mau baca fic saya yang cacat bin abal ini~ kalau mau update yang lebih cepat, review ya~**

**Kuro: aku ragu, apakah akan ada yang review?**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ritual is (Part 1)

**Mashiro: hai!~ ketemu lagi dengan saya!~ dan... (curhat) waktu saya membuat Kagerou Academy yang chapter 2, selera humor saya tiba-tiba saja menghilang(?), jadi maaf ya kalau gak lucu~**

**[OC] Kuro: *pukpuk Mashiro* sabar... ayo kita nonton OHSHC supaya selera humor - mu kembali!**

**Mashiro: ayo! aku udah lama nih gak liat Kaoru & Hikaru!**

**[OC] Shiro: oke, kalian salah fandom...**

**Mashiro: oh iya... pokoknya, untuk chapter kedua ini, kira-kira 'ritual' - nya apa ya?...**

**Kuro: dan ingat! genre fic ini apa?**

**Shiro: yup! Humor/Friendship! jadi, jangan berpikiran yang enggak-enggak ya~**

**Mashiro: lagian... kalau aku bikin fic horror, aku jadi takut sendiri(?). dan... sebenarnya banyak banget halangan yang terjadi waktu saya membuat fic ini.**

**Kuro: itu dibahasnya nanti aja... sekarang... silahkan membaca fic ini.**

* * *

.

.

.

"... kita akan bermain ToD!~" ucap Kano.

.

.

.

hening...

"ASTAGA... TRUTH OR DARE DIBILANG 'RITUAL' ?!" ucap Kuro yang (sangat) kaget dengan ritual yang akan dilakukan oleh Mekakushidan.

"di naskahnya tulisannya : 'Mekakushidan akan melakukan ritual ToD'." ucap Kano sambil menunjukan lembaran naskah(?) Kagerou Academy.

"berarti si author salah ketik nih!" ucap Shiro.

"eh... sorry! soalnya aku kira akan lebih keren jika ToD dijadiin ritual! #DOR " ucap si author yang tau-tau dateng.

"author - nya gaje sih, jadi aku maklumi aja." ucap Kuro.

"oke, sang pengganggu pergi dari sini~ silahkan lanjutkan ritual(?) kalian~" ucap si author. lalu si author tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"dibilangin ToD itu bukan ritual!" ucap Shintaro.

"yaudah, kita mulai main ToD - nya aja yuk" ucap Haruka sambil meletakan botol plastik di tengah-tengah arena(?).

"siapa yang pertama memutar botolnya?" ucap Shintaro.

"aku! aku aja ya?" ucap si author yang tiba-tiba datang (lagi).

"yaudah." ucap Shintaro. akhirnya, si author pun memutar botol plastiknya. dan botolnya berhenti di... Kano!.

_'sial...'_ ucap Kano dalam hati karena dia sudah tau, PASTI author akan memberikan 'hukuman' (?) yang sangat berat(?).

"hehehe... pilih Truth or Dare?..." ucap si author dengan evil grin - nya.

"Da-Dare..." ucap Kano dengan gugup.

"pake baju Nekomimi Maid, pergi ke dorm nomor 5, ketuk pintunya, waktu pintu dorm - nya dibuka, bilang 'meong~' sambil bergaya seperti kucing." ucap si author.

"gue gak punya baju Nekomimi Maid." ucap Kano.

"nih bajunya!" ucap si author sambil memberikan baju Nekomimi Maid -yang entah dapetnya dari mana karena seinget author, author gak punya baju Nekomimi Maid- ke Kano. Kano pun memakai bajunya. lalu dia pergi ke dorm nomor 5.

"ayo kita ikutin Kano!" ucap Shiro. semuanya pun mengikuti Kano pergi ke dorm nomor 5. note dari author! dorm nomor 5 itu penuh dengan banci(?).

* * *

di depan dorm nomor 5...

Kano mengetuk pintunya.

pintu dorm pun terbuka.

negara api pun menyerang(?). (abaikan saja)

"meong~" ucap Kano sambil bergaya seperti kucing. Kano pun segera kabur. karena, kalau tertangkap oleh orang-orang di dorm nomor 5, dia akan 'diubah' (?) menjadi perempuan(?).

akhirnya, Kano dkk kembali ke dorm nomor 15.

* * *

"BUWAHAHAHAHA!" semuanya (minus Kano) tertawa setelah menonton film dokumenter(?) pendek yang tadi direkam oleh Kuro.

"ukh... author! aku akan balas dendam!" ucap Kano.

"hahaha... bagaimana ya kalau tadi kamu tertangkap?" ucap author.

"aku yakin, kalau tadi Kano tertangkap, Kano akan kembali dengan rambut yang panjang(?), memakai rok(?), dan memakai make up!" ucap Momo.

"oke... a-ayo kita lanjutkan ToD - nya..." ucap Haruka yang masih tertawa.

"eh, tunggu, giliranku udah habis nih! aku mau kebelakang stage(?) dulu ya~" ucap author. setelah itu author pun pergi ke belakang stage (?) dengan (tidak) elitnya.

"Kano, ayo putar botolnya." ucap Seto. Kano pun memutar botolnya. dan botolnya berhenti di... Kuro!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Kano.

"Truth." ucap Kuro.

"dari mana bayi berasal?" ucap Kano yang udah mulai berpikiran yang enggak-enggak.

"tanya ke mbah gugel!" ucap Kuro.

"pertanyaan yang tadi cuma bercanda!~ pertayaan yang asli(?) adalah... apakah kamu punya 'rasa' sama kakakmu?" ucap Kano.

"ya enggaklah! author bikinnya juga begitu!" ucap Kuro.

"author!~ kenapa kamu bikin Shiro dan Kuro tidak memiliki 'hubungan khusus'(?) ?" ucap Kano. si author pun tiba-tiba dateng (Kuro: nih author narsis banget ya nyampe muncul setiap saat?).

"soalnya, hubungan antara saudara itu hubungan terlarang(?)" ucap author.

"oh~" ucap Kano. si author pun kembali ke belakang stage(?).

"ayo Kuro! puter botolnya!" ucap Takane. Kuro pun memutar botolnya. dan botolnya berhenti di... Kido!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Kuro.

"Dare." ucap Kido.

"huh... author... berterima kasihlah padaku nanti!" ucap Kuro.

"huh? emangnya kenapa?" ucap si author yang tiba-tiba datang (lagi).

"Kido! pake baju ini! sampai game ini selesai!" ucap Kuro sambil memberikan seragam bergaya sailor kepada Kido. (author: ternyata Kuro punya baju perempuan ya... / Kuro: URUSAI!)

"W-WHAT?!" Kido langsung kaget.

"KURO! THANK YOU!" ucap si author yang udah menyiapkan HP - nya untuk foto-fotoin Kido.

"ukh... apa boleh buat..." ucap Kido. Kido pun segera mengganti bajunya. (Kido: woi! gue ganti baju diliatin anak cowok gitu?! / author: oke, jangan berpikiran yang enggak-enggak ya! ganti bajunya di kamar mandi kok!)

"ayo Kido! putar botolnya!" ucap Shiro. Kido pun memutar botolnya. dan botolnya berhenti di... Seto!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Kido.

"Dare." ucap Seto.

"hm..." Kido sedang memikirkan dare apa yang cocok...

"hei, Kido! ini aja! psst... psst..." si author pun memberikan 'sumbangan' (?) idenya ke Kido.

"boleh... Seto! i Dare you to..." Kido membuat 'jeda' supaya terasa 'misterius' (?).

"... lick the floor!" ucap Kido.

"W-WHAT?!" Seto kaget. karena dia disuruh menjilat lantai. (Seto: thor... kok lo jahat amat sih?... / Kido: *pukpuk Seto* aku tau... kita menderita kalau author membuat cerita KagePro...)

"ayo! ayo! jilat lantainya!" ucap si author dengan semangat juang(?) '45(?). (Kuro: nih author makin gaje aja.)

"ukh..." dengan berat hati, Seto pun menjilat lantainya.

Seto pun merasakan rasa yang aneh(?).

"hei... kok rasa lantainya aneh sih?..." ucap Seto.

"oh... tadi adik sepupuku(?) yang umurnya baru 2 tahun(?) kencing(?) di lantai yang tadi kamu jilat itu!" ucap author dengan santainya.

"WHUT?!" Seto pun langsung pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan(?) lidahnya(?).

"oi~ Seto~ cepetan puter botolnya~" ucap Kano. akhirnya, Seto pun kembali ke arena(?) ToD - nya(?) dan memutar botolnya, botolnya pun berhenti di... Shintaro!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Seto.

"Dare." ucap Shintaro.

"oke... kamu gak boleh minum soda selama... 1 bulan!" ucap Seto.

"EH?!" Shintaro tidak terima dipisahkan(?) dengan pacarnya(?) selama sebulan(?) (author: Shintaro X Soda adalah pasangan yang tidak terpisahkan(?)!)

"yaudah deh..." ucap Shintaro.

"kamu mau kepisah(?) sama pacarmu(?) selama sebulan?" ucap Seto.

"ya enggak sih... tapi... di naskahnya(?) aku disuruh menerima takdir(?) yang tidak adil(?) ini." ucap Shintaro.

"oh... kalau begitu, ayo putar botolnya!" ucap Seto. Shintaro pun memutar botolnya, dan botolnya berhenti di... Momo!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Shintaro.

"Dare." ucap Momo.

"gue minta uang dong!" ucap Shintaro. Momo pun merasa lega(?) karena Dare dari kakaknya itu Dare yang ringan(?).

"berapa?" ucap Momo.

"gak banyak~" ucap Shintaro.

"... cuma 1. 000. 000. 000 yen kok~" lanjutnya. dan di detik itu juga, Momo langsung kaget.

"MEMANG SALAH KALAU AKU BERPIKIR ONII - CHAN ITU BAIK!" ucap Momo. akhirnya, Momo pun memberikan 1. 000. 000. 000 yen kepada Shintaro. (author: ini fanfiction, jadi apapun BISA terjadi *peace* )

"a-ayo putar bo-botolnya Momo - chan..." ucap Mary. Momo pun memutar botolnya, dan botolnya berhenti di...

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: oke, ritualnya itu gak seperti yang kalian bayangkan kan?**

**[OC] Shiro: ayo ngaku~ siapa yang mengira ritual - nya itu kayak ritual pemanggil setan?...**

**[OC] Kuro: dan... salah satu halangan yang dialami author adalah...**

**Mashiro: SHOPPING!**

**Shiro: author itu perempuan, tapi gak suka shopping?...**

**Mashiro: iya, aku dipaksa ibuku (umur author itu seumuran dengan anak SMP) untuk Shopping. 3 jam. 3 JAM! 3 JAM SHOPPING! aku sangat tersiksa!**

**Shintaro: *pukpuk Mashiro* aku tau rasanya...**

**Mashiro: dan... waktu aku melihat review Kagerou Academy, aku jadi semangat lagi. terima kasih ya yang udah review!~ akan aku usahakan untuk update secepatnya~**


	3. Chapter 3: The Ritual is (Part 2)

**Mashiro: yosh! ini dia chapter 3!... hei, Shiro! Kuro! kok aku gak bisa ya bikin fic romance yang bagus?...**

**Shiro: karena kamu belum pernah mengalaminya(?).**

**Kuro: karena imajinasimu untuk romance itu gak bagus.**

**Mashiro: wah... kalian plagiat dari salah satu koleksi manga - ku...**

**Shiro & Kuro: tau aja.**

**Mashiro: yah pokoknya... silahkan membaca Kagerou Academy chapter 3!~**

* * *

.

.

.

dan botolnya berhenti di... Takane!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Momo.

"Dare." ucap Takane.

"oke, kamu HARUS melawan salah satu orang yang ada disini di game Headphone Actor! kalau kamu kalah, kamu harus 'nembak' Haruka!" ucap Momo.

"oke... siapa lawanku?" ucap Takane.

"hm... onii - chan mau gak?" ucap Momo.

"eh? kagak ah! gue lagi sibuk nih!" ucap Shintaro yang ternyata sedang main NDS, lebih tepatnya, dia sedang bermain Cooking Mama 3 Shop And Chop (?) bareng Kuro, Shiro dan author (?). (Kuro: aduh... nih cerita makin gaje aja deh...)

"eh! aku aja ya? aku mau coba main Headphone Actor!" ucap si author.

"oi! kita kan lagi lomba!" ucap Shintaro.

"tenang aja~ aku tadi belajar sama Naruto(kapan?), aku belajar kagebunshin no jutsu! jadi kalian lanjutin tuh lombanya bareng kegebunshinku! nah, aku dan Takane mau main Headphone Actor! setuju?" ucap si author.

"setuju." ucap Shintaro, Shiro, Kuro dan Takane.

"wait! wait! WAIT!" ucap Takane.

"kenapa lagi?" ucap si author.

"gimana caranya kita main Headphone Actor? emangnya lo punya kasetnya?" ucap Takane.

"inget bro, ini fanfiction! everything is possible in here! jadi gue tinggal ketik: 'tiba-tiba jatuh laptop dan kaset game Headphone Actor.' beres kan?" ucap si author.

"jatuh... ancur dong?" ucap Takane.

"iya. ya kagak lah! gue tuh bikin laptop & kasetnya jatuh dengan elit(?)! jadi gak rusak pas jatoh!" ucap si author.

"oh..." Takane pun ber- oh- ria.

tiba-tiba jatuh lah laptop dan kaset game Headphone actor dengan elitnya(?).

"ayo kita mulai, Takane!" ucap author.

"heh... ayo!" ucap Takane.

oke, kita skip time aja ya~ #plaakkk

"nyali lo besar banget thor... berani ngelawan Takane..." ucap Kuro.

yup!~ hasilnya udah bisa ditebak kan? pemenangnya adalah... Takane!

"ya aku kan mau tau gimana rasanya melawan Takane!" ucap si author.

kalau kalian tanya gimana hasil score - nya, ini dia~

Takane = 285. 000

author = 250. 000

"oke, Takane, ayo putar botolnya!~" ucap Shiro. Takane pun memutar botolnya, dan botolnya berhenti di... Mary!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Takane.

"Truth..." ucap Mary.

"oke, umur lo itu berapa?" tanya Takane.

"se-sebenarnya umurku i-itu 140 tahun... tapi, si author me-membuat umurku di fanfiction Kagerou Academy menjadi 16 tahun..." ucap Mary.

semuanya pun melirik kearah author.

"kalau kita berapa?" ucap Kano.

"Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Hibiya, Shiro dan Kuro itu umurnya 16 tahun, Shintaro itu 17, Takane dan Haruka itu 18." ucap si author.

"seenaknya aja lo thor." ucap Kido.

"inget? ini fanfiction! jadi, apapun bisa terjadi~" ucap si author dengan santainya.

"yaudah. Mary, ayo putar botolnya." ucap Kuro. Mary pun memutar botolnya, dan botolnya berhenti di... Hibiya!

"pi-pilih Truth or Dare?..." ucap Mary.

"Dare." ucap Hibiya.

"be-beliin aku ma-manga Yaoi!" ucap Mary.

"oi, thor, dimana toko buku terdekat?" ucap Hibiya.

"ini kan Akademi elit(?), jadi lo tinggal keluar area dorm, belok kanan, lurus, belok kiri, lurus, keatas(keatas mana?), lurus, nyampe deh!" ucap si author.

"oh... yaudah, ToD - nya di - pause dulu ya?" ucap Hibiya.

"oke~" ucap si author. Hibiya pun pergi membeli mangan Yaoi untuk Mary(?).

-Skip Time- (lagi) #plaakkk

Hibiya pun kembali ke dorm nomor 15 dengan selamat(?).

"author! sialan lo! lo kagak bilang kalau di perjalanan ke toko buku itu ada banyak rintangan!" ucap Hibiya.

"tadi lo kagak nanya ada rintangan atau enggak." ucap si author.

"emangnya rintangannya apa aja?" ucap Kuro.

"pas kita keluar area dorm, ada pengawas, ada anjing penjaga juga!" ucap Hibiya.

"cuma itu?" ucap Shintaro.

"masih ada banyak sih, tapi, susah dijelasinnya." ucap Hibiya.

"ma-mana manga Yaoi ku?..." ucap Mary.

"anjir... gue lupa beli..." ucap Hibiya. yang lain pun ber- sweatdrop- ria.

"Hibiya! gue lagi berbaik hati nih! Mary! ini manga Yaoi - nya." ucap si author sambil memberikan manga Yaoi ke Mary.

"Akademi elit itu ada toko buku yang menjual manga Yaoi ya? baru tau aku." ucap Kuro.

"iya dong!~ supaya yang Fujoshi itu bisa enjoy sekolah disini!~" ucap si author dengan santainya.

"ayo lanjut!~ Hibiya!~ ayo putar botolnya!~" ucap Kano. Hibiya pun memutar botolnya. dan botolnya pun berhenti di... Shiro!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Hibiya.

"Truth." ucap Shiro.

"berapa ukuran dadamu?" ucap Hibiya. oke, Hibiya, ternyata kamu Hentai ya! #dikeroyokpenggemarnyaHibiya

"pe-pertanyaan ma-macam apa itu?!" ucap Shiro.

"gak usah bales, Shiro! putar aja botolnya!" ucap Kido.

"boleh nih?..." ucap Shiro.

"ya emangnya lo mau jawab?" ucap Kido.

"enggak sih..." ucap Shiro.

"tenang aja Shiro! karena aku author yang baik(?), kamu boleh kok gak jawab!" ucap si author.

dan, semua anggota Mekakushidan(minus Haruka & Takane) pun langsung komplein.

"KOK KITA GAK DI BOLEHIN SIH?!" ucap semua anggota Mekakushidan (minus Haruka & Takane).

"takdir. terima aja takdir kalian itu." ucap si author. akhirnya mereka melanjutkan ToD - nya.

Shiro pun memutar botolnya, dan botolnya pun berhenti di... Haruka!

"pilih Truth or Dare?" ucap Shiro.

"Dare." ucap Haruka.

"oke... kamu gak boleh makan Onigiri selama 1 bulan~" ucap Shiro.

"W-WHAT?!" sama seperti Shintaro, Haruka tidak terima harus berpisah dengan pacarnya selama 1 bulan. (author: hehehe... ada yang otp - nya Haruka X Onigiri? / Takane: curse you author... curse you...)

"hah... apa boleh buat..." ucap Haruka.

"oke... semuanya udah kena kan? kalau begitu, ayo kita tidur. ini udah malam. besok kita udah mulai masuk." ucap Seto.

"tunggu! ada 1 orang yang belum kena..." ucap Kido. semuanya pun melihat kearah author.

"iya ya... author belom kena nih..." ucap Momo.

"kalau begitu, kita adakan 1 babak lagi!" ucap author.

"masalahnya, kalau yang kena bukan author gimana?" ucap Takane.

"berarti dia lagi sial!" ucap author. akhirnya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengadakan 1 babak ToD lagi.

"ayo Haruka, putar botolnya." ucap Kuro.

"oke." ucap Haruka. Haruka pun memutar botolnya. dan botolnya berhenti di... Kido!

"hahaha~ berarti aku gak kena ya~" ucap si author dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"ma-maaf ya Kido... pilih Truth or Dare?..." ucap Haruka.

"hah... apa boleh buat... Dare..." ucap Kido.

"tunggu! ini ada request, dia minta kalau Kido kena Dare, Dare - nya adalah... teriakan nama orang yang kamu suka pakai toa!" ucap si author.

"kalau gak ada orang yang kusukai?" ucap Kido.

"itu 'kalau' kan?" ucap si author.

"enggak! gak ada orang yang aku sukai! lagian, toa - nya juga gak ada kok!" ucap Kido.

"nih toa - nya!" ucap si author sambil memberikan Kido toa.

"gak ada orang yang aku suka." ucap Kido.

"kalau gak ada, namanya Kano aja yang kamu se-" belum sempat si author menyelesaikan perkataannya, Kido sudah melempar author keluar jendela(?). jangan tanya rasanya sakit atau enggak ya~ karena itu udah jelas~ note! dorm nomor 1 - 10 itu di lantai 1, dorm nomor 11 - 20 itu di lantai 2. dorm nomor 21 - 30 itu di lantai 3. dorm nomor 31 - 40 itu di lantai 4. dan seterusnya... (ada 20 lantai).

"Ki-Kido... author - nya gak apa-apa tuh?" ucap Seto.

"gak apa-apa. paling CUMA patah tulang aja." ucap Kido.

"cuma... kamu bilang CUMA?!" ucap Shintaro.

"inget? ini fanfiction! jadi aku yakin, si author itu sebenarnya baik-baik aja!" ucap Kido.

"yaudah... ayo kita tidur. jendelanya minta author aja yang betulin(?)!" ucap Hibiya.

"iya ya... besok kan kita masuk ke kelas baru..." ucap Momo. akhirnya, para cewek kembali ke dorm nomor 16. setelah itu, semua penghuni akademi pun tidur, untuk menyambut hari gaje berikutnya(?).

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: oke, tau kan apa itu game Headphone Actor? kalau enggak, itu game yang dibuat Haruka & Takane waktu festival sekolah~ dan... untuk chapter berikutnya, kayaknya update - nya lama deh...**

**Shiro: kira-kira update - nya kapan?**

**Mashiro: err... 1 bulan lagi?... #plaakkk**

**Kuro: pokoknya, si author akan berusaha update dengan cepat. iya kan?**

**Mashiro: iya!~ baiklah, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!~**


	4. Chapter 4: Ribut di pagi hari

**Mashiro: yah... saya mau memberi info... RENCANANYA, fic saya yang berjudul At The Plane mau dilanjutkan... mau saya tambah 2 chapter.**

**Kuro: semoga fic - nya gak gaje ya~**

**Mashiro: makanya, aku lagi berusaha menaikan selera humor - ku supaya ceritanya bisa lebih lucu. kalau ada anime/ manga/ fanfic yang comedy - nya banyak kasih tau aku ya!~ buat referensi (?)!**

**Kuro: btw, kok lo suka gak pake disclaimer ya?**

**Mashiro: lupa... pokoknya! KagePro bukan punyaku! tapi punya Jin aka Shizen no Teki- P! beda cerita kalau Jin tiba-tiba amnesia terus ngasih hak cipta KagePro ke aku!~**

**Kuro: *nendang Mashiro* ngarepnya selangit!**

**Shiro: *sweatdrop* yah pokoknya... silahkan membaca Kagerou Academy chapter 4!~**

* * *

Jam 7. 40 WKA (Waktu Kagerou Academy(?))...

di dorm nomor 15...

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA! UDAH JAM 7. 40!" ucap Shintaro. Seto, Kano, Hibiya, Haruka dan Kuro pun terbangun.

"Shintaro! demi apa kalau ini udah jam 7. 40?!" ucap Kuro.

"GYAAAAAAAAA! UDAH BERUBAH MENJADI 7. 41!" ucap Shintaro.

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! TIDAAAAAAAAAK!" ucap keenam orang yang ada di dorm nomor 15 itu. kenapa mereka pagi-pagi begini udah teriak-teriak histeris? karena mereka telat Sholat Shubuh. #PLAAAAAKKKK

oke, kenapa mereka pagi-pagi begini udah teriak-teriak histeris? itu karena jam masuk sekolahnya itu jam 8. 00 WKA.

"gak ada gunanya kalau kalian teriak-teriak histeris begitu!" ucap si author yang tiba-tiba datang.

"eh, author. gimana rasanya di lempar Kido keluar jendela?" ucap Kano.

"lumayan sakit." ucap si author.

"hohoho~ aku mah udah profesional(?)~ jadi aku gak merasakan sakit kalau cuma segitu~" ucap Kano.

"iya. Kano mah udah biasa di lempar ke planet Mars(?). dan dia bisa pulang dengan selamat ke Bumi(?)." ucap Hibiya.

"gimana caranya kamu bisa pulang dengan selamat ke Bumi?" ucap Kuro.

"itu adalah 1 dari 7 keanehan Kano(?). btw, ini udah jam 7. 45 loh!~" ucap si author.

"AUTHOR SIALAN! AKU KIRA LO MAU BANTUIN KITA!" ucap Shintaro.

"aku mandi duluan ya~" ucap Kano sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi. tiba-tiba Hibiya menjambak rambutnya Kano.

"ENAK AJA! YANG PALING MUDA DULU DONG YANG MANDI DULUAN!" ucap Hibiya.

"DI FIC INI KAN UMUR LO ITU 16 TAHUN!" ucap Kano.

"YA TAPI KAN GUE TETAP YANG PALING MUDA! GUE 4 NOVEMBER!" ucap Hibiya.

"yang paling tua dulu dong yang mandi!~" ucap Shintaro sambil berjalan kearah kamar mandi. tiba-tiba Haruka menghentikan Shintaro.

"gue kan yang paling tua!" ucap Haruka.

"pokoknya, gue duluan yang mandi!" ucap Shintaro.

"ENAK AJA! GUE DULUAN DONG!" ucap Hibiya.

"GUE!" ucap Kano.

"GUE DONG!" ucap Shintaro.

"GUE DONG!" ucap Haruka.

"YA GUE DONG!" Seto yang sedari tadi diam, tiba-tiba berbicara dengan OOC(?).

"ENAK AJA! POKOKNYA GUE DULUAN!" akhirnya, kelima orang itu pun bertengka ria(?). bagaimana dengan Kuro? dia hanyak cengok melihat kelima orang itu bertengkar ria(?).

"hei, Kuro! ini kesempatan!" ucap si author. Kuro pun tersadar(?) dari ke- cengokannya(?), lalu dia berjalan ke kamar mandi. tiba-tiba, Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya dan Haruka menghentikan Kuro.

"POKOKNYA GUE DULUAN YANG MANDI!" akhirnya, keenam orang itu pun bertengkar.

"kalian mandi bareng aja kek! susah amat!" ucap si author.

"SEMPIT!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"ya derita kalian. siapa suruh bangunnya kesiangan?" ucap si author.

"kamu kan yang buat naskahnya! lo tulis di naskah kalau kita harus bangun kesiangan!" ucap mereka bersamaan.

"nah, untuk adegan berikutnya, ikutin naskahnya lagi ya~" ucap si author. Shintaro pun melihat naskah(?) Kagerou Academy.

"woi! kita harus mandi bareng gitu?!" ucap Shintaro.

"iya! btw, ini udah jam 7. 48 loh~" ucap si author.

"GYAAAAA! GAK ADA PILIHAN LAIN SELAIN MANDI BARENG!" akhirnya, keenam orang itu pun mandi bareng di kamar mandi yang sempit... note buat yang Fujoshi! jangan berpikiran yang nggak-nggak ya~.

akhirnya, dalam waktu 10 detik, mereka sudah selesai mandi(?). kenapa mereka mandinya cepat? karena mereka cuma mandi menggunakan air~ (Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya, Haruka, Kuro: WOI! IMAGE KITA JADI ANCUR KAN!).

mereka pun langsung menyiapkan peralatan sekolah mereka dalam waktu 10 detik(?). lalu, mereka langsung berlari keluar dorm mereka~

wait...

"WOI! KALIAN LUPA PAKE BAJU!" ucap si author mengingatkan keenam orang yang telanjang bulet itu. (Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya, Haruka, Kuro: AUTHOR SIALAN!)

"GYAAAAAAAA!" mereka langsung masuk kembali ke dorm mereka untuk memakai baju. setelah itu mereka langsung berangkat!~.

bagaimana dengan sarapan? sarapan itu disiapkan sendiri oleh mereka~ (di dorm - nya ada dapur.) tapi karena ini lagi darurat, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli makanan di toko makanan.

* * *

di toko makanan...

mereka sedang buru-buru, jadi mereka mau membeli roti aja. tapi, tiba-tiba Shintaro membeli Soda, Haruka membeli Onigiri.

* * *

di luar toko makanan...

Seto langsung melempar Soda - nya Shintaro dan Onigiri - nya Haruka sampai keluar angkasa(?).

"KOK DI LEMPAR SIH?!" ucap Shintaro dan Haruka bersamaan.

"ingat! semalem kalian kena dare! inget kan dare - nya apa?" ucap Seto mengingatkan mereka dari jalan sesat mereka(?).

"oh iya..." ucap Shintaro dan Haruka bersamaan.

"woi... udah jam 7. 55 loh~" ucap si author.

"GYAAAA!" mereka berenam pun ngacir(?) ke gedung sekolah.

bagaimana dengan nasib para perempuan di dorm nomor 16? hohoho~ mereka sudah sampai di sekolah~.

* * *

di sekolah...

Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya, Haruka, Kuro pun melihat kelas mereka dulu. ternyata mereka sekelas! mereka ada di kelas 2 - 3. tanpa ba - bi - bu, mereka langsung ngacir(?) ke kelas mereka.

di kelas 2 - 3...

BRAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKK.

Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya, Haruka, dan Kuro langsung membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah itu.

Shintaro pun melihat jam -yang entah ada dimana-. ternyata sudah jam 7. 57.

"sa-save..." ucap mereka.

"wah... kalian hampir telat loh~" ucap Shiro. ternyata, Kido, Mary, Momo, Takane, dan Shiro juga ada di kelas 2 - 3!

"tunggu dulu... Shintaro, Haruka dan Takane lebih tua dari kita kan? kok mereka di kelas ini sih?" ucap Kuro.

"oh~ itu gara-gara mereka gak naik kelas~" ucap si author yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung mendapatkan tonjokan 'kasih sayang' dari Shintaro dan Takane. (Shintaro: WOI! IQ gue kan 168! masa gak naik kelas sih?! / author: this is fanfiction! everything is possible in here!)

mereka pun langsung mencari tempat duduk yang kosong.

Kuro pun mendengar pembicaraan orang yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"hei, Mekakushidan punya anggota baru ya?" ucap orang itu.

"entahlah. tapi kasihan mereka jika mereka masuk ke Mekakushidan." ucap orang lain.

Kuro pun ingat kalau Mekakushidan adalah kelompok yang sangat populer di Kagerou Academy, tapi dia belum tau kenapa mereka populer.

"permisi... aku dengar Mekakushidan adalah kelompok yang populer. mereka populer kenapa ya?" tanya Kuro ke orang yang ada di sebelahnya.

"oh... mereka populer karena..." ucap orang itu.

"karena?..." Kuro semakin penasaran.

"... mereka hobi..." lanjut orang itu.

"hobi?..."

"... dihukum...".

.

.

.

"WHUT?"

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: yak!~ apakah benar Mekakushidan hobi dihukum?**

**Shintaro: ya nggak dong! gue kan murid teladan!**

**Mashiro: sadar dong posisi lo di fic ini kayak gimana!**

**Kano: btw, update - nya cepetan ya!**

**Mashiro: loh? emangnya kenapa?**

**all chara: YA GERAKAN KITA KAN JADI KE - PAUSE KALAU LO GAK UPDATE! PEGEL TAU!**

**Mashiro: oh iya ya... baiklah! akan aku usahakan! btw, di chapter berikutnya RENCANANYA ada karakter baru loh!~**

**all chara: siapa?**

**Mashiro: hohoho~ nantikan di chapter berikutnya~**


	5. Chapter 5: Ayano & Azami

**Mashiro: yah... chapter 5 update - nya cepat ya?... soalnya besok udah masuk sekolah lagi. jadi aku cepet-cepet buat yang chapter 5.** **biar puas bikin fanfic selama liburan~**

**Kuro: btw, lo HAMPIR ngehapus fic Kagerou Academy ya?**

**Mashiro: iya. soalnya waktu itu gak ada motivasi untuk ngelanjutin nih fic.**

**Shiro: terus... apa yang membuatmu melanjutkan fic ini?**

**Mashiro: aku inget apa yang membuatku suka membuat fic humor.**

**Kuro: oh~**

**Mashiro: oh iya! KagePro bukan punyaku! tapi punya Jin aka Shizen no Teki- P! kalau KagePro punyaku, Kano dan Kido udah aku bikin menikah!~**

**Kido: *gebukin author***

**Shiro: err... silahkan membaca Kagerou Academy Chapter 5!~**

* * *

.

.

.

"mereka... hobi... dihukum..."

.

.

.

"WHUT?"

Kuro SANGAT kaget. saking kagetnya, dia ingin berteriak menggunakan Toa(?). tapi, dia ingat kalau dia sedang di kelas, sedangkan Toa terdekat(?) ada di ruang guru(?).

tiba-tiba...

PRAAAAAAAAAANG!

ada seseorang yang tiba-tiba 'masuk' lewat jendela, lebih tepatnya, 'masuk sambil menghancurkan jendela' (?). dia pun ber- salto- ria(?) dulu di lantai kelasnya(?). para murid pun ber- cengok- ria(?). karena mereka penasaran, bagaimana caranya seseorang bisa masuk sambil menghancurkan jendela di kelasnya? ini kan lantai dua!

tiba-tiba, orang yang tadi masuk sambil menghancurkan jendela itu berdiri, lalu dia ber- pose seperti pahlawan(?) sambil mengibarkan bendera(?). dia memakai syal warna merah. ada tulisan di bendera itu. tulisannya: 'Red is The Color of Hero!'

"semuanya! ingat ya! merah adalah warna seorang pahlawan!" ucapnya. para murid pun mendapatkan penyakit stress sesaat(?) karena orang itu.

BRAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKK!

tiba-tiba ada orang yang membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah.

"bu Ayano! tolong jangan masuk dengan cara seperti itu! jendelanya kan gak punya salah(?)!" ucap orang yang membanting pintu tadi.

"maaf~ maaf~ aku sedang bersemangat sih~" ucap orang yang masuk sambil menghancurkan jendela tadi yang ternyata bernama 'Ayano'.

"err... begini, nama saya bu Azami(?). saya guru olahraga." ucap orang yang membanting pintu tadi yang ternyata bernama 'Azami'.

"kalau dia siapa?..." ucap salah satu murid sambil menunjuk kearah Ayano.

"oh~ dia wali kelas kalian, namanya bu Ayano(?)." ucap Azami. setelah itu, Azami pun kembali ke ruangannya(?).

"hehehe~ salam kenal ya~ mohon bantuannya untuk 1 tahun kedepan~" ucap Ayano sambil cengar-cengir sendiri(?).

"i... iya..." ucap murid-murid kelas 2 - 3 dengan ragu. siapapun yang melihat wajah murid-murid kelas 2 - 3 pasti tau apa yang sedang mereka pikirkan (kecuali Ayano). mereka sedang berpikir: _'dafuq. dapet wali kelas yang rada-rada sarap nih...'_. (fans Ayano: *membantai author*)

"kalau begitu, ayo kita mulai belajar!~" ucap Ayano.

"tunggu dulu bu! betulin dulu jendelanya dong!" ucap Kano.

"hehehe... jendelanya dibetulinnya nanti aja~ kita sekarang belajar dulu~ nanti yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran harus membetulkan jendelanya!~" ucap Ayano.

_'dasar wali kelas yang licik!'_ itu adalah yang dipikirkan oleh murid-murid di kelas 2 - 3.

"baiklah!~ ayo buka buku Matematika kalian halaman 5!" ucap Ayano.

"BUKU PELAJARANNYA BELOM DIKASIH!" ucap semua murid di kelas 2 - 3.

"oh iya ya~ ini kan hari pertama kalian di kelas 2 - 3..." ucap Ayano.

"kalau begitu! ayo kita pilih dulu ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara dan sekertarisnya!" ucap Ayano. Ayano pun mengambil spidol untuk menulis di papan tulis.

"nah, ibu akan menjelaskan tugas-tugas ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara dan sekertaris! tugas ketua kelas adalah... bla bla bla..." Ayano pun memulai pidatonya(?) yang panjang kali lebar kali tinggi sama dengan volume(?).

Ayano sedang sibuk pidato(?), Kuro pun memanfaatkan kesempatan itu. Kuro pun mengambil HP - nya dari tasnya. dia pun mengirim SMS ke Shiro.

_'bosan...'_ ucap Shiro dalam hati. yup!~ Shiro sudah mulai bosan dengan pidatonya(?) Ayano. tiba-tiba ada SMS masuk di HP - nya Shiro. Shiro pun membaca SMS itu.

**from: Kuro.**

**hei, aku tau kenapa Mekakushidan populer.**

Shiro pun segera membalas SMS dari Kuro. dan terjadi lah percakapan(?) lewat SMS antara Shiro & Kuro.

**from: Shiro.**

**Kenapa?**

**from: Kuro.**

**mereka... hobi dihukum.**

**from: Shiro.**

**eh? YANG BENER?!**

**from: Kuro.**

**untuk memastikan, waktu istirahat kita tanya aja langsung ke mereka.**

**from: Shiro.**

**oke!~**

yak! kembali ke pidatonya(?) Ayano~

"bla bla bla... dan itu lah tugas-tugasnya!~" ucap Ayano.

"bu... kita gak tau apa artinya 'bla bla bla'..." ucap Shintaro. akhirnya, Ayano pun kembali berpidato(?). tapi dengan bahasa manusia. (kan yang tadi bahasa 'bla bla bla' (?))

* * *

-Skip Time-

waktu istirahat...

Mekakushidan plus Shiro dan Kuro memutuskan untuk membeli minum lalu berkumpul di markasnya Mekakushidan. Shintaro HAMPIR membeli Soda, untunglah Seto kembali mengingatkannya dari jalan sesatnya(?).

di markasnya Mekakushidan...

"hah... dasar bu Ayano... pidatonya(?) panjang banget..." ucap Kano.

"iya... aku jadi haus nih..." ucap Hibiya.

"lah, lo kan dari tadi gak ngomong. kok haus sih?" ucap Momo.

"takdir." ucap Hibiya.

"kalau aku mah laper." ucap Haruka.

"perasaan lo selalu laper deh." ucap Takane.

"iya juga ya..." ucap Haruka.

"btw, emangnya bener ya, Mekakushidan itu populer karena hobi dihukum?" ucap Kuro. perkataan Kuro pun sukses membuat Kido terbatuk-batuk(?), Seto tersedak(?), Kano terjatuh(?), Mary kepeleset(?), 2 Kisaragi menjatuhkan minumannya, Takane menjatuhkan headphone - nya(?), Hibiya menyemburkan minumannya(?), dan Haruka menjatuhkan Takoyaki - nya(?), dan... waktu rasanya seperti berhenti sesaat(?).

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: di Kagerou Academy, Ayano aku jadiin guru ya~ btw, untuk chapter berikutnya... update - nya lama~ antara 1 Minggu sampai 1 bulan...**

**Kuro: update lama sih masih boleh... yang penting jangan hapus ceritanya!**

**Shiro: iya!**

**Mashiro: gak akan dihapus kok! soalnya sahabat author juga gak mau cerita ini dihapus. dan... kalau cerita ini dihapus, jadinya cerita buatanku tinggal 7 deh...**

**Shiro: emangnya kenapa kalau cerita buatanmu jadi ada 7?**

**Shintaro: wah... 7... nomorku itu!**

**Mashiro: nggak... 7 itu nomor yang... eniwei, di chapter berikutnya itu akan terbongkar! benarkah Mekakushidan hobi dihukum? bagaimana dengan nasib jendela kelas mereka? siapakah ketua kelas, wakil ketua kelas, bendahara dan sekertarisnya? bagaimana dengan-**

**Shiro: *bekep Mashiro* kebanyakan!**

**Kuro: yah... silahkan nantikan chapter berikutnya.**


	6. Chapter 6: Hiyori Asahina

**Mashiro: hah... kayaknya di Chapter kali ini ceritanya kurang memuaskan deh...**

**Kuro: perasaan setiap Chapter juga kurang memuaskan deh**

**Mashiro: yah... semoga Chapter berikutnya bisa lebih memuaskan... BTW! KagePro bukan punyaku! tapi punya Jin aka Shizen no Teki- P! ingat! kalau punyaku, Kano & Kido udah aku bikin menikah!**

**Kido: *lempar Mashiro ke planet Mars(?)***

**Shiro: silahkan membaca Chapter 6 ini~**

* * *

.

.

.

"jadi bener gak kalau kalian itu hobi dihukum?" ucap Kuro.

"tau dari mana lo?" ucap Kano.

"gue nanya ke orang yang duduk di sebelah gue. katanya Mekakushidan itu hobi dihukum ya?" ucap Kuro.

"yah... Mekakushidan memang populer karena kami hobi dihukum sih..." ucap Haruka.

tiba-tiba...

DOR! DOR! DOR!

"eh? suara apa itu?" ucap Shiro.

"biasa~ Chintalou (Shintaro) sedang mainin komputer~ dia main game tembak-tembakan~" ucap Kano. ternyata benar, Shintaro sedang bermain game komputer(?).

"dapet komputernya dari mana?..." ucap Kuro.

"dapet dari si author!" ucap Momo.

"aku kira kalian mencuri dari ruang komputer..." ucap Shiro.

"Shintaro! gantian dong! komputernya kan bukan punya kamu aja!" ucap Takane.

"berisik! gue lagi sibuk nih!" ucap Shintaro.

tiba-tiba si author datang(?).

"bro, 3 menit lagi istirahatnya selesai loh..." ucap si author.

.

.

.

"KOK GAK BILANG DARI TADI SIH?!" ucap mereka semua.

"GYAAAAA! AYO CEPETAN BALIK KE KELAAAASS!" akhirnya, mereka semua pun ngacir(?) ke kelas.

di kelas...

BRAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!

mereka pun membanting pintu yang tidak bersalah itu(?). (author: pintu, lo nasib amat sih. seharian ini lo udah dibanting berapa kali? / pintu(?): gak tau... pokoknya udah berkali-kali deh! emangnya aku salah apa?! / author: makanya gue bilang: 'mereka membanting pintu yang TIDAK BERSALAH itu'.)

"wah... kalian hampir telat loh! cepat duduk!" ucap Ayano. akhirnya, Mekakushidan + Shiro & Kuro pun kembali ke tempat duduknya masing-masing.

"baiklah, kita sudah memutuskan kalau ketua kelasnya adalah XR, wakilnya RR, bendaharanya PL, sekretarisnya IL." ucap Ayano. (nama disensor untuk merahasiakan identitas(?))

"sekarang, ibu akan memberitahukan sebuah peraturan baru di Kagerou Academy." ucap Ayano.

"nama peraturannya adalah: 'Night Time'. jadi, dari jam 8 malam sampai jam 5 pagi kalian gak boleh keluar dari dorm kalian." lanjutnya.

"kalau kita keluar dari dorm gimana dong?" ucap Kano.

"emangnya murid-murid yang lain itu kayak kalian, Mekakushidan, yang sering dihukum?" ucap Ayano.

"eh, ibu tau aja~ pasti naksir sama aku ya? makanya ibu nyari-nyari info tentang Mekakushidan!~" ucap Shintaro. dan...

PLEEEEEEETAAAAAAAAAAKKK!

Ayano melempar kapur(?) kearah Shintaro, dan kapurnya TEPAT mengenai lehernya. Shintaro pun tepar di lantai(?).

"dia kecapekan(?)! biarin aja dia tidur disitu!" ucap Ayano yang sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah(?).

"jadi... gimana kalau kita keluar di waktu 'Night Time' ?" ucap Seto.

"oke, ibu jelasin. di jam 8 malam, ada robot-robot penjaga yang jumlahnya ada banyak untuk menjaga akademi sampai jam 5. jika kalian tertangkap oleh robot itu... bersiaplah untuk mendapatkan 'hadiah'..." ucap Ayano dengan smirk yang mengerikan(?).

"oh iya, kalian WAJIB masuk ke 1 Klub. silahka daftarkan diri kalian di salah satu Klub di Kagerou Academy~ sekian, besok kita ketemu lagi!~" ucap Ayano. Ayano pun keluar dari kelasnya. dan, kelas 2 - 3 pun menjadi ribut. Mekakushidan, Shiro dan Kuro pun lagi ngerumpi(?).

"eh, kita mau masuk Klub apa nih?" ucap Takane.

"hmm... nggak tau deh..." ucap Haruka. tiba-tiba, ada anak perempuan yang menghampiri mereka.

"permisi... maukah kalian bergabung dengan Klub- ku?..." ucap anak itu.

"eh? Klub apa?" ucap Shintaro.

"Klub Survival..." ucap anak perempuan itu.

"hmm... yaudah deh! kayaknya seru tuh!" ucap Kano. Mekakushidan, Shiro dan Kuro pun setuju dengan pendapat Kano.

"terima kasih! namaku Hiyori Asahina!" ucap anak perempuan itu yang ternyata bernama 'Hiyori'.

"kalau kita-" belum sempat Kano menyelesaikan perkataannya, Hiyori langsung memotong.

"iya, aku tau, kalian Kido, Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo, Takane, Shintaro, Hibiya, Haruka, Shiro dan Kuro." ucap Hiyori.

"eh? kamu sudah mengenal kami?" ucap Shiro.

"iya. aku sudah mengenal semua anak yang ada di kelas ini." ucap Hiyori. Mekakushidan pun kaget. mereka kagum dengan Hiyori yang sudah mengenal semua anak yang ada di kelas mereka. (author: ya iyalah! emangnya Hiyori itu kayak kalian yang sering dihukum? #PLAAAAAAKKKKK)

"nanti malam kita berkumpul di taman ya!~" ucap Hiyori. yah, di Kagerou Academy ada tamannya. seperti taman bermain untuk anak TK begitulah...

"eh? jam berapa?" ucap Kido.

"hehehe... di jam 'Night Time'... nanti akan aku jelaskan lebih lengkapnya tentang Klub Survival." ucap Hiyori.

"eh? di 'Night Time' kita kan gak boleh keluar dari dorm!" ucap Momo.

"kalau kita keluar, kita bisa tertangkap oleh robot penjaganya, tapi... gak ada larangan untuk tidak berusaha untuk tidak tertangkap oleh robot- nya kan?" ucap Hiyori.

"pokoknya! kalian WAJIB kumpul di taman! ini misi (?) pertama kita!" ucap Hiyori.

-Skip Time-

jam 20. 00 WKA... (Night Time)

di dorm nomor 15...

Mekakushidan, Shiro dan Kuro sedang kumpul.

"apakah kalian sudah menyiapkan mental(?) dan fisik(?) kalian?" ucap Kido.

"sudah..." ucap mereka.

"kalau begitu... ayo kita keluar..." ucap Kido.

mereka pun melangkah keluar dari dorm - nya...

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: bener kan? Chapter kali ini kurang lucu... AKU KEKURANGAN REFERENSI! #pundung**

**Kuro: *pukpuk Mashiro* sabar aja... hari Sabtu kamu bisa mencari referensi yang banyak kan?**

**Shiro: *pukpuk Mashiro* iya! hari Sabtu kamu bisa mencari referensi yang banyak kok!**

**Mashiro: yah pokoknya... untuk Chapter berikutnya akan aku usahakan untuk lebih lucu! aku kasih sedikit bocoran untuk chapter berikutnya~ di Chapter berikutnya adalah misi pertama Klub Survival! sebenarnya, apa itu Klub Survival? apakah mereka sukses dalam melaksanakan misinya? ataukah mereka akan tertangkap oleh robot penjaganya dan mendapatkan 'hadiah'? nantikan di Chapter berikutnya!**

**Shiro: btw, gimana dengan nasib jendelanya?**

**Mashiro: oh~ ditengah cerita(?), ada tukang jendela(?) yang datang untuk membetulkan jendelanya(?)**

**Shintaro: oh~ aku tau kenapa Chapter ini kurang lucu!**

**all: kenapa?**

**Shintaro: si author lagi bete tuh! gak chatting- an sama BFF - nya!**

**Mashiro: tau aja lo Shin. akhir-akhir ini aku jarang chatting- an bareng BFF sih. jadinya bete(?)**

**Shiro: kalau liburan baru gak bete ya? gara-gara bisa chatting- an bareng BFF!~**

**Mashiro: iya.**

**Kuro: yah... silahkan nantikan Chapter berikutnya...**

**Mashiro: saran dan kritiknya ya!~ request juga boleh! flame juga boleh! #ikhlas(?)**


	7. Chapter 7: Misi Pertama!

**Mashiro: yo!~ maaf ya, lama update- nya. oh iya, sebenarnya waktu aku membuat chapter 5, aku udah memikiran ending Kagerou Academy kayak apa.**

**(OC) Nami: berarti fic ini sebentar lagi tamat dong?**

**Mashiro: nggak dong!~ masih banyak chapter yang menanti!~**

**Kuro: oh iya, apakah Nami akan muncul di fic ini?**

**Mashiro: rencananya sih nggak. oh iya, terima kasih ya, yang sudah setia menanti fic ini update! yang review juga! terima kasih banyak! *bow* btw, KagePro bukan punyaku! tapi punya Jin aka Shizen no teki-P. kalau punyaku, ending-nya gak bakalan sedih... *kena efeknya PV Summer Time Record***

**Shiro: silahkan membaca Kagerou Academy Chapter 7~**

* * *

.

.

.

Mereka pun melangkah keluar dari dorm- nya…

"kalau kalian liat ada robot, bilang ya!" ucap Kido.

"oke…" ucap yang lainnya.

2 menit kemudian…

"err… Kido…" ucap Mary.

"kenapa?" ucap Kido.

"ada robot yang dari tadi ngikutin kita… ucap Mary. Yang lainnya pun melihat kearah belakang. Dan… ternyata memang ada robot dibelakang mereka…

.

.

.

"KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI?!" akhirnya, mereka semua pun langsung kabur dari robot penjaga itu. Tapi robot itu mengejar mereka.

"KAMPRET! ROBOT- NYA NGIKUTIN KITA!" ucap Shintaro.

"ma-maaf, aku gak bilang dari tadi…" ucap Mary.

"gak apa-apa kok, Mary- chan! Sekarang, kita kabur dulu dari si robot sarap itu!" ucap Momo. Akhirnya, mereka pun berjuang untuk tidak tertangkap oleh si robot. (author: silahkan bayangkan sendiri adegannya kayak apa.)

Setelah perjuangan mereka, Indonesia akhirnya merdeka juga. #PLAAAKKKK (all: thor! Lu salah naskah! / author: *liat naskahnya* oh iya! Gue salah naskah! Abaikan saja yang ini #PLAAKKK.)

Akhirnya, (dengan susah payah) mereka pun berhasil sampai di taman.

Di taman…

Hiyori sedang menaiki ayunan(?).

"HIYORI! HIYORI! ADA ROBOT SARAP YANG NGE- FANS BANGET SAMA KITA NYAMPE NGEJAR-NGEJAR KITAAA!" ucap Kano narsis.

"aku sudah memperkirakan kalau hal ini akan terjadi…" ucap Hiyori. Hiyori pun menembak robot- nya dengan pistol air(?). robot- nya pun hancur seketika(?).

"Hi-Hiyori… gak apa-apa tuh kalau kita menghancurkan robot- nya?..." ucap Haruka.

"gak apa-apa. Gak ada larangan untuk 'merusak robot- nya'." Ucap Hiyori.

_'oh iya ya…'_ ucap Mekakushidan, Shiro dan Kuro dalam hati.

"tau begitu mah, mending robot- nya tadi kita ancurin aja!" ucap Takane.

"iya ya…" ucap Momo.

"hei, lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang aman dulu untuk ngerumpi(?)." ucap Hiyori. Mereka pun mencari tempat yang aman untuk ngerumpi(?).

"jadi… apa itu Klub Survival?" ucap Kido.

"oh, Klub Survival itu kayak Klub penyelidikan." Ucap Hiyori.

"maksudnya?" ucap Kuro.

"jadi, kalau ada kejadian-kejadian yang aneh, Klub Survival lah yang akan menyelidiki penyebab dari kejadian-kejadian aneh itu." Ucap Hiyori.

"oh… kalau begitu… KOK NAMA KLUBNYA KLUB SURVIVAL SIH?!" ucap Shintaro.

"aku pikir Klub Survival itu adalah nama yang keren~" ucap Hiyori. Yang lain pun ber- sweatdrop- ria.

"jadi… apa misi pertama kita?" ucap Shiro.

"oh, misi pertama kita itu untuk merasakan 'pengalaman' dikejar-kejar robot penjaga. Karena, Klub Survival beraksi di malam hari. Dengan kata lain, di waktu 'Night Time'. Jadi kita harus mulai membiasakan diri kita dikejar-kejar dengan robot-robot penjaga itu." Ucap Hiyori.

"ugh… sepertinya susah…" ucap Shintaro.

"karena itu, ayo biasakan diri kalian! Untuk misi pertama, kita cuma keliling-keliling akademi aja!" ucap Hiyori.

.

.

.

"KAMU BILANG 'CUMA'?! SADAR DONG! KAGEROU ACADEMY KAN LUAS BANGET!" ucap Mekakushidan, Shiro dan Kuro.

"kan untuk latihan!" ucap Hiyori.

Akhirnya, dengan berat hati, mereka harus menuruti keinginan Hiyori. Bagaimanapun juga, Hiyori kan ketua Klub itu.

Di perjalanan mereka…

"hah… aku capek… aku mau istirahat sebentar. Kalian jalan duluan aja. Nanti aku nyusul." ucap Shintaro.

"oke." Yang lain pun pergi meninggalkan Shintaro.

"hah… akhirnya bisa duduk juga…" ucap Shintaro sambil duduk di tengah jalan kayak orang gila. (Shintaro: *gebukin author*) lama-lama, Shintaro jadi guling-gulingan di jalannya(?).

"hah… mending aku pulang ke dorm aja deh." Ucap Shintaro. Tiba-tiba…

"TARGET DITEMUKAN." Ucap sesuatu(?). dan ternyata, 'sesuatu' itu adalah… robot penjaganya!

.

.

.

"KABUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!" Shintaro pun segera berlari dengan kecepatan 5 CM per detik. #lah

Sementara yang lainnya…

"onii- chan lama ya…" ucap Momo. Tiba-tiba…

"GYAAAAAAAAAA! KABUR! ADA ROBOT YANG SEDANG MENGEJAR!" ucap Shintaro yang tiba-tiba datang.

"heh, panjang umur tuh! Tiba-tiba orangnya dateng!" ucap Kano.

Dan… tiba-tiba saja si robot itu menangkap Shintaro.

"GYAAA! LEPASKAN GUE!" ucap Shintaro sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari si robot. Tapi percuma aja. Shintaro kan LEMAH BANGET! #PLAAAKKK

BUAKH!

Tiba-tiba Kido menonjok robot itu sampai robot itu pergi ke planet Mars(?).

Dan semua cowok pun berpikir: _'mulai sekarang, kita gak boleh merusak mood- nya Kido… demi keselamatan(?)'_. tiba-tiba… datang Babirusa(?).

"ke-kenapa ada Babirusa disini?..." ucap Shintaro.

"aku dengar di malam hari, binatang-binatang yang entah di dapat dari mana di biarkan berkeliaran." Ucap Haruka.

"berarti Babirusa ini salah satu binatang itu?" ucap Takane.

"iya." Ucap Haruka. tiba-tiba… Babirusa itu menjadi liar(?) dan mulai mengejar mereka.

"KENAPA HARUS DIKEJAR BABIRUSA?!" ucap Shintaro. Mereka pun berusaha untuk kabur dari kejaran Babirusa itu.

"ayo kita memanjat pohon!" ucap Hibiya. Mereka pun segera memanjat pohon.

"fuh… aman…" ucap Takane. Beberapa menit kemudian, si Babirusa itu pun kembali ke tempat semulanya(?). tiba-tiba… ada seseorang yang berambut panjang dan berpakaian serba putih sedang duduk di dahan pohonnya… ternyata itu Kuntilanak!

"hihihi…" ucap si Kunti.

"ka-ka-ka- KABUUUUURRRR!" mereka segera turun dari pohonnya dan kabur… tapi si Kunti mengejar~.

"KENAPA DI SEKOLAH INI ADA SETANNYA?!" ucap Shintaro.

"takdir." Ucap Hibiya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!" pokoknya, mereka kejar-kejaran bareng si Kunti(?).

Di tengah kejar-kejaran mereka…

"udah ah! Gw capek! Kalian kabur melulu sih!" ucap si Kunti. Si Kunti pun pulang ke alamnya(?).

"ki-kita selamat…" ucap Momo.

"iya… kita masih beruntung…" ucap Seto.

"ternyata ini lebih susah dari yang aku bayangkan… baiklah! Ayo kita kembali ke dorm! Kagerou Academy terlalu luas untuk dikelilingi! Kapan-kapan kita akan lari mengelilingi Kagerou Academy!" ucap Hiyori.

Akhirnya, mereka pun berjalan kembali ke dorm.

Di area dorm…

"sampai ketemu besok." Ucap Hiyori.

"tunggu! Hiyori, kamu di dorm nomor berapa?" ucap Kido.

"dorm nomor 20." Ucap Hiyori.

"dekat dengan kita…" ucap Shiro.

Akhirnya, mereka pun segera masuk ke dorm mereka. Lalu mereka tidur. Mereka tidak sadar, kalau hari gaje yang berikutnya akan menjadi semakin gaje…

.

.

.

**~^^~ T B C ~^^~**

* * *

**Mashiro: oh iya, tau gak kenapa fic ini rate- nya T?**

**all: nggak. emangnya kenapa?**

**Mashiro: untuk jaga-jaga. dan, kalian inget kan kalau ini fic HUMOR & FRIENDSHIP?**

**all: lupa... #PLAAAKKK**

**Mashiro: kejam... *pundung di pojokan* tapi memang lebih mengutamakan Humor- nya sih. yah, silahkan nantikan chapter berikutnya yang update- nya lama!~ #PLAAKK**


End file.
